Crane Van Streich
Crane Van Streich (クレイン・バーンシュタイク Kurein Bānshutaiku), also known as The White Prince - the mysterious youth who gives Densuke to Hibari. In reality, he is a scientist who thinks ahead of his own time and even defies age (he was born in 1884). He conceptualized and invented the airplane and the rocket ship as a means of space travel even before they were invented in our reality. He once allied himself with Rosenkreuz's secret society and even created a computer with him called Metatron to contact the Anima Mundi. But he broke away when he found out that Rosenkreuz wanted to use Metatron for his own purposes. He currently resides with Metatron inside Primum Mobile, a satellite that has been orbiting Earth even before Sputnik I, living in suspended animation and sending "messages" to people through their dreams. He is the neutral character and the true antagonist in the anime until the final episode. Crane's name and his alias literally means white crane'.' He made his appearance in Ep 01: Diva where he appears in Hibari's dream while waiting on a single tree in sillouette at the top of the hill and gives the Pata-Pi, Densuke to her. In Ch 10, he also appears in Hibari's consciousness where she was crying after being taunted and attacked from Takashi's Cyclops. He convinces her to do her best before she finally let Densuke transform into the diva Aphrodite. He also appears in Hibari's subconscious in Ch 11 where she was under the sleep spell on Karen's shoes who tries to wake her up and assist the girls who were attacked by Takashi and his avatar Cyclops. In Ch 17, he also gives Hibari some advice in how to gain her true power by Astral Fusion with the diva Aphrodite which is been severely damaged by Erinyes. He also made his physical appearance while in suspended animation inside Primum Mobile and has white angelic wings on his back during Hibari's Astral Fusion with Densuke as Aphrodite. He appears in Episode 24 to face off against Christian Rosenkreutz after he removes his disguise as the director of the Akihabara school, Washuu Ryuugasaki as the White Prince up until the finale. In the final episode Ep 26: Birth, He convinces Hibari and the girls to go with him but they rebel against him as Hestia, Athena and Amphitrite are in his control to deal against Hibari and Tsubame in their advanced diva state. After Hibari convinces him not to stay, he discovered the divas have human emotions due to their love with their owners while going back to the Primum Mobile. Hibari became devastated to Crane after seeing their divas leave them and cries remorsefully to him while swearing that he is not her prince. He then replies that she was still his Anima Mundi as he kisses her finally thanking her and leaves back into space along with the divas. He returned their Pata-Pi's back to it's owner after the incident when he gives Densuke back to Hibari while on her way back home. He also appears in the OVA version where he was the motivation of the girls to rescue him inside Primum Mobile in which the Metatron goes out of control due to noises coming from the computer monitors. Both Hibari and Tsubame in their complete diva state discover this and the girls manage to destroy the monitors and letting Crane to be sleep deeply. The girls then leaves Primum Mobile and continues to move far away from space as Hibari watches before they went back to Earth. Appearance Crane appears to have a light violet spiky hair with long fringes at both sides of his head and brown eyes as opposed to his clone, Takashi Ryuugasaki who had periwinkle hair and yellow brown eyes. His primary outfit consists of white and red uniform under a green tie and white shoes and wears a white cloak and the interior of his cloak is red. He has a small panda bear that sticks on his left shoulder of his uniform and wears white gloves. When he joins with Christian and Cigogne in his society before he flies in space along the Metatron with him during the flashbacks, he wears a blue formal tuxedo with a black neck tie and shoes. While he was in suspended animation, he only wears nothing but has white angel wings on his back when he activates the Primum Mobile to make Hibari and the diva Aphrodite fuse together as one. Personality Crane appears to be an intelligent scientist and a pacifist who does not want conflict to others as seen on the flashbacks where he defies violence while watching the war and it was his reason of taking the Metatron with him in space. In Episode 24, He finally reveals his true colors when he tells Christian his plans and making the latter devastated and wants to kill him. Despite his scheme, he was still calm to let Christian dies of old age after refusing not to join him due to rapid aging. In the final episode when the girls are rebelling against him. He also shown to be indifferent and cold blooded after showing his true scheme to the girls and also his anger towards Hibari when he criticizes their lives to his own life. When the divas goes back to Primum Mobile after discovered their human emotions, he was sadly to watch them rerout the system within the Primum Mobile. He has strong feelings towards Hibari as his Anima Mundi even he shows his true appearance in the beginning of the episode. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters